1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a transaction processing system and methods and, apparatus relating thereto. More specifically, but not exclusively, the invention relates to authorizations for purchases of goods, both electronic and physical, or services initially ordered over an ordering channel such as a packet-switched public data network.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common payment method for purchases of services over the Internet's world Wide Web (“Web”) is by credit card. To make a payment on the Internet customers input their credit card number and other required details into a form, which is usually transmitted via a secure connection. Upon submission the credit card data are encrypted and sent to the credit card institute for processing. Once the credit card data have been verified the merchant receives notification of payment along with the order details.
Many Internet users perceive the Internet to be insecure and are thus cautious and reluctant to transmit sensitive payment data to purchase goods or services over the Internet.
WO 99/07121 describes a method for conducting electronic commerce transactions via the Internet or any electronic communication system. A merchant opens an account on a commerce server and supplies information about items sold by the merchant. The commerce server stores this information in a database entry and provides the merchant with a universal resource locator (URL) containing the key to the merchant's entry in the commerce server's database. The merchant supplies this URL to customers wishing to purchase an item, causing customers to be connected to the commerce server. The commerce server collects payment information from the customer, (for example credit card or electronic fund transfer data), conducts the electronic commerce transaction with a remote payment system and notifies the customer and merchant of the result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,163 describes a method allowing a customer to securely transmit credit card information when an order is placed over an insecure network such as the Internet. This system is only for use by a single merchant Website. The customer completes an order form received from the merchant Website, including a subset of the credit card number. This order is transmitted over the Internet to the merchant's location and is subsequently stored in a database connected to a computer at the merchants location. The customer then calls the merchant's system via the public telephone system to complete the information of the credit card number. A touch-tone phone is used for this call and an automated attendant system responds to the telephone call in the remote location. The subset of the credit card information transmitted over the unsecured network is used as a key to match the complete credit card number information received via the telephone line with the order information in the remote merchant's database in order to finalize the order. The completed order is then stored in the remote database. The method may further comprise transmitting a message confirming the order data to the customer. This message may be sent for example by e-mail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,144 describes a method for securely transmitting sensitive data to a remote data store. A first subset of the data is sent via a first communication path using a first protocol and a second subset of the data is sent via a second communication path using a second different protocol. The Internet and the public telephone system via an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system are used for the data transfer via the first and second communication path, respectively. The two subsets of confidential data are subsequently stored in two different parts of a remote data store. The system can for example be used for preregistration of credit card data for future purchases on the Internet. When the user wishes to make a purchase on the Internet, he or she accesses a Web page to order products. An Internet connection is established to the first part of the remote database via a connected computer and a preregistered credit card is selected. A computer connected to the second part of the remote data bane calls the user and asks for verification of the purchase to take place. After confirmation the second part of the remote computer database co-operates with the first part to complete the credit card information. A key record is used to match the two subsets of data. The final message is then transmitted over a secure network to the credit card company.
A bill payment system known as Bpay™ is known. In this system, a company having an established relationship with a customer provides the customer with the facility to pay a bill via a phone or Internet banking service. The company prints the bill with a customer reference as well as the company reference within the Bpay system, and the customer enters these details along with an amount to be paid when calling the bank or logging on to the system. However, this system is only arranged for transactions which have already been completed, such as the provision of utility company services, and provide only a method for paying a bill.